


Too Close For Comfort

by Mindswander



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill for day 2 of thundershield week--I almost lost you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Did some work writing once again and got caught up in some feels. Hope you all enjoy.

The breath rushed out of him in a lust filled exhale, Thor’s large body crowding him against the wall as sure as he was dragging him closer with the press of his fingers into his armor. His blood sung with post battle adrenaline, the scratch of a beard over the sensitive skin of his throat followed by the brush of lips, smirking he could tell, doing nothing to quiet it.

“Tell me what you want.” There’s an edge of demand to the tone and in the raking of hands over his suit clad body, their final resting place his hips which they squeeze as if to encourage the answer out of him. The rumble of his voice alone was all Thor needed to have him do just about anything right now, but the light nip against his too quick pulse wasn’t exactly hurting his case though it did hold up any words from him. Eyes dropping shut, he dragged him closer by the collar, a little enthusiasm to match the request, and licked his lips to answer.

“I want—“  As clear as if he had been living it right then, the battle came back in a rush of memory. They all swore to protect each other’s back, but there was only so much you could cover, civilians, your teammate, yourself, and these weapons were dangerous. They punched six inch holes through concrete walls easily and the soldier only turned around in enough time to see one take aim at Thor’s unguarded back. No matter of quick reflexes or a shout of warning would have changed anything and the gun geared up in a deep purple as it did before firing each time only for, in the next instant, the user to change his mind, a streak of green blowing by them enough to distract and pull that fire somewhere else. The Asgardian might have survived it, true enough, there was damn near no one else he counted on surviving anything like that, but to him that was an almost. An almost terribly injured or an almost lost him, and too much for the solider despite nothing having happened at all. There were too many almosts all the time for it to be alright today.

Hands attempted to wedge him closer, one fisting in his hair almost like encouragement though his eyes were open now, staring at the opposite wall of their apartment where for all intents and purposes they were safe. It was their little haven to brush off the outside world and just be if only Steve could tap into it and feel the safety within it, the sudden sharper bite of teeth into his skin bringing him back to what they were doing with a curl of desire even as that sentiment drained out of him. Sometimes that was the perfect soft of affirming, fingers digging into his sides and kisses too hard to not bruise lips, but that wasn’t now. “Steven…” A low growl of his name vibrated against his skin and a ghost of a smile made its way to the soldier’s mouth.

“I want—“ He swallowed loudly to his own ears. “I want to clean up, eat, and go to the couch.” That, while not what the Asgardian was looking for, came out remarkably even though he instantly knew the tone was all wrong by the Thor freezing in his arms and pulling back to meet his eyes. The concern rolling off was practically palpable, the large hand that had been squeezing him roughly not a moment before shifting to hold the side of his neck, thumb swiping over his jaw. He could see the question in his gaze, wondering what he possibly missed after having been present the whole time, but he didn’t prod him yet, gave him time to say it on his own because he knew he would eventually just not while he was so raw. Steve could say otherwise, but that was what he was, his eyes telling the truth the small smile on his lips wouldn’t. “That’s what I want.”

Thor searched his face, hold on him light yet grounding, and quite suddenly as if he discovered what he was searching for nodded, resolute. “You will have it.” He backed up enough then to let the soldier slip free and lead them to the bathroom, fingers intertwined and grip a bit tighter than usual.

In the shower stall, Steve watched the first layer of grime swirl down the drain, hair wetting then sticking flat to his head before he looked up and did it again, that little pull of his lips up into a half felt smile. It did nothing but make Thor anxious to some degree, his eyes were as telling as his own most times, but the soldier found he couldn’t help it. He was happy to have him there if only a little weary and like so many times before, their hands sought each other, gentle on tender spots and thorough on the caked on dirt and blood. For a while too Steve took over and refused to let him do anything, washed his Asgardian’s hair and made sure he ended up clean, cleaner, than when they had left. It helped ease his worry filled mind to take care of him in such a way knowing here like this he was fine, _safe_ , and though he may not say it outright, Thor needed it too. The weight of all the worlds can’t be shouldered alone, no matter how hard you tried, and maybe not taking his own advice aside, he was glad to hold some of the other man’s burden with him. In return, his Asgardian bared some of his and gave him so much more, now a scrub at a particularly stubborn spot of filth and a sweep of the wet hair sticking to his forehead to kiss it, sweet and needed.

Later, he barely tasted the food and not only because of the effort they put in was just to nourish them and nothing more. His exhaustion bled the flavor out of it, dirty dishes left in the sink to clean later rather than the moment they were done as tidiness had moved to the bottom of the list and Steve settled into the back of the couch cushions.  He was all too aware not many could accommodate them as this one did, but he was thankful good planning had given them this and allowed Thor to stretch out along beside him, the soldier curled against his back. Laying an arm over him, his hand was immediately taken and held in one larger than his own and for the first time since they returned, he truly let himself find some relaxation. He rested his forehead against the back of the taller man’s neck, his damp hair tickling his head, but the scent coming from it a comforting mixture of his own shampoo and his Asgardian’s body wash. It nearly brought a small smile to his lips to hold him, not as common for them as the other way around, yet in this position he was sure Thor was fine, alive, and was going to keep fighting their fight. He wouldn’t change what he did knowing the difference he made, smaller than he’d like but bigger than if he did nothing at all, and wouldn’t ever ask or expect Thor to sit out either. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, but sometimes the almosts of their lives caught him off guard. Being nearly immortal didn’t actually make him immortal, he could bleed and _die_ like the rest of them and that terrified him. Still, with his steady breathing and the white noise of the tv in the background of the apartment they called their own, this, _this_ , made the worry he sometimes got caught up in not so bad.

“That wasn’t enough. What do you want to make for our second dinner?” He was greeted by a longer silence than expected, his words he figured not quite the ones Thor was hoping for, but he squeezed the hand in his reassuringly, a promise that he would, just not yet. He needed a little normalcy to help him move past the almosts.


End file.
